The Rescue Romance
by TheRescueHeroesFan
Summary: Their love is unmistakable


There was always a time when there were good rescues with the right people and the bad rescues. But this was no ordinary rescue, especially when it involved a storm with a second lieutenant and The Rescue Heroes and a pilot of the chopper and a speed jet. "Wendy we're almost there with the supplies Tyler and the village needs before the storm hits." An African American with a yellow shirt and a red thin jacket with The Rescue Hero Logo on it were talking through her ear piece to the lieutenant. "Alright Ariel, just be careful when you land. It can get hazardous, especially when there are Supernatural creatures around at every corner down there." Wendy, who was getting her combat gear ready hence of they are going into any and all battles with the creatures Tyler was warning them about now, would the perfect time to wear the combat gear. She was very strongly built for someone like her, she had orange hair of that of a pumpkin, she had a red and yellow uniform, a utility belt and a pair of gloves which had a grappling hook on the left glove which in turn gave her the exact advantage that she needed to get away from the creatures.

"Roger that Wendy." Ariel with that more playful than serious look, had been waiting forever to be alone with her mentor for quite some time. It was only recently that Billy let her go with Wendy to drop off supplies for Tyler and his new home. When the village had come into view, it astonishingly beautiful: It had everything from farms to beautiful gardens that seemed to light up the night sky as the sun was just setting in. It looked so beautiful that Ariel hadn't noticed that Wendy had sat down next to her and held her hand whilst she was also taking in the view.

"It's beautiful isn't it Ariel? Every time I come here it never ceases to amaze me. The way the birds chirp as they're going sleep for the night taking care of their young cuddling them as they try to keep them nice and warm, the way the wolves howl into the night calling, waiting. The sun that sets after a long day of hard work in the east behind the mountainside, it's truly is fascinating to be here, privileged even. That's why Tyler chose this place to build the village. It's so beautiful that even Billy was tearing up the last time I came here." Wendy then let go of Ariel's hand reminding to her that Ariel is more than just a friend but more of a student to her than to anyone else.

They came up to a grassy landing and Wendy got up and started walking towards a young boy that looked nothing like her. He had an AC – RC T Shirt that hasn't been washed in several days, he had ruffed up long hair that seemed like he was frustrated at something, had hiking boots on and had blue crystal eyes. He spoke in a loud voice as the Hydro Jet was slowly winding down. "Did you get the supplies Teach?" Ariel knew that the boy sounded awfully familiar and also still sounded like a child. "I did Tyler. And you don't have to call Teach you know." Ariel loved that tone of voice in her mentor. It always sounded like she annoyed at everything. _No Ariel_ , _do not get yourself caught up in these thoughts of Wendy_. _Remember she is your mentor and only your mentor_.

She was still thinking about what to do with her mentor and hadn't realized that Wendy had come in and ordered her to help the unloading the supplies from the Hyper Jet. "Oh, okay Wendy." _Way to go Ariel._ She got up and Wendy immediately saw the redness in Ariel's face and smiled as she was going pass. "Ariel are you okay? You seem a little embarrassed to be here." Wendy was bending down and picking up a large box twice her size. _My god, she is so strong! Thank god Jack isn't here._ Jack is another Rescue Hero. Not only does he make the worst chili ever but he also likes to tease by joking around.

"Tyler I want you to put these in the armory away from the fugitives." Wendy hands the box towards Tyler and another boy and starts towards a brick like structure. Ariel wasn't looking and and cut her hand open. Wendy rushed to her and gently took her hand. The fresh smell of blood and muscle ached in Wendy's nose and her eyes turned into a pair of wolf like eyes and quickly shook her head just as Ariel saw her them. "It doesn't look that bad. All I have to do is stitch it up, bandage it and you're good to go." Wendy was smiling but not like the one that she had used earlier.

Once she was done with Ariel's hand, they both had said their goodbyes and went back onto the Hyper Jet. "Wendy, I think we should wait out this storm. Its looks deadly." Ariel was looking at the weather radar then at Wendy. Wendy wasn't paying attention, she was watching Ariel at every move she had made. As the silence went on the uncomfort filled the space between them, Wendy just couldn't bare it any longer. "We can't wait out this storm. If the creatures find out about the Hyper Jet all hell will break lose. I cannot afford that." She had used the same sternness in her voice of when she commanding The Rescue Heroes. Once again, Ariel had admired that in her teacher. But like always she had kept her closed, nodded and turned around to turn on the Hyper Jet.  
-

 **This is only part one of the chapter. I am currently working on the second part. It will be up as soon as it can.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **KalikoDoctor**


End file.
